lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ana Lucia Cortez
BITTE ÜBERSETZEN UND BEI DEN LINKS AUF DIE SCHON BENUTZTEN NAMEN ACHTEN. Ggf Rücksprache halten. Ana-Lucia Cortez war eine Ex-Polizei Beamte, die in der Hecksektion des Flugzeuges saß, als es abstürzte. Sie hat die Führung der Überlebenden aus dem Heck übernommen. Vor dem Absturz * War Officer beim Los Angeles Police Department, arbeitete mit Big Mike. * Danny war ihr Ex-Freund. * Wurde im Dienst angeschossen als sie sich um einen gemeldeten Diebstahl kümmerte. In dieser Zeit war sie schwanger und durch diesen Umstand verlor sie das Kind bei einer Fehlgeburt. * Nachdem sie eine Pause gemacht hatte, kam sie zurück zur Arbeit, entgegen der Anweisung ihrer Chefin und Mutter Teresa. * Als sie ihren Angreifer identifizieren soll, Jason Elder, lügt sie und behauptet, dass der Mann, den sie in Gewahrsam haben, nicht der Mann ist, der sie angeschossen hat. Sie folgt Elder zu einer Bar und schießt kaltblütig sechs Mal auf ihn. ** Sie kündigt den Job als sie von Teresa konfrontiert wird, dass sie der einzig brauchbare Verdächtige bei dem Mord an Elder ist. * Got a job working airport security at LAX as a "wander". * Trifft Christian Shephard in der Bar am LAX und er fragt sie, ob sie ihn als sein Bodygard nach Sydney begleiten möchte. Sie willigt ein und denkt, sie könnte vor ihren Problemen davon rennen. Sie geben sich gegenseitige Scheinnamen. Sie nennt ihn "Tom" und er nennt sie "Sarah," vielleicht in Bezug auf Sarah Shephard, seiner Schwiegertochter. * Sie war dabei als Christian betrunken Lindsey konfrontiert und ist angewidert von seinem Handeln, sie verlässt Christian in einer Bar wo er sich mit Sawyer unterhält. * Im Flughafen von Sydney, während sie Jack mit dem Oceanic Schalterangestellten sprechen hört, wird sie angeregt Teresa anzurufen und zu fragen, ob sie Heim kommen kann. * Sie trifft Jack in der Flughafen Bar. Sie beginnen eine Unterhaltung und besprechen die Möglichkeit, sich im Flugzeug zu treffen. * Sie war im hinteren Teil des Flugzeuges, Sitz 42F. Auf der Insel * Verstorben, vorsätzlich angeschossen und getötet von Michael * War der inoffizielle Anführer der Tailies. Besteht auf völligen Gehorsam ihrer strikten Regeln. * Verdächtigte Nathan einer der Anderen zu sein. Warf ihn in eine Grunbe und plante ihn zu foltern. * Tötete Goodwin kaltblütig. Was erst wie Notwehr aussah, stellte sich tatsächlich als ein Angriff von Ana-Lucía gegen Goodwin heraus. * Wurde in eine provisorische Arrestzelle mit Sawyer, Michael, und Jin geworfen, vortäuschend eine Gefangene zu sein, um heraus zu finden, wer sie sind. * Nahm Sawyer's Waffe weg und ließ sie in der Zelle zurück, den Fluchtplan vereitelnd. * Ihre Gruppe Überlebender wohnte kurz in einem zweiten Bunker, ähnlich dem, den die anderen Überlebenden gefunden hatten. * Decided to take the other tailies back to the main camp. Orders Michael, Sawyer, and Jin to take them. * Mistakenly believing Shannon to be an Other, shot and killed her. * Holds Sayid hostage. Tells him that she's "dead;" he later provides that as his reason for not killing her to avenge Shannon. * Has been asked by Jack to train an army. * Was suspected by Kate to be behind the attack on Sun, but was in fact innocent of this. * Saw Danielle but didn't know who she was. Told Sayid about her, and then left at his request. * Was asked by Locke to interrogate Henry Gale because she was a police officer and had experience with The Others. She manages to convince him that she wants to help him. He draws her a map to where his balloon and wife's grave should be located. Without telling Locke or Jack about this information she sets off with Sayid and Charlie to find out the truth. * Told Sayid she was sorry for killing Shannon. * Stopped Sayid from shooting the fake Henry Gale during an interrogation. * Was left in charge of the fake Henry Gale by Jack when he and Kate went on their prisoner exchange mission. * Was injured by the false Henry Gale in an attempt to give him food. * Henry Gale claims she is not one of the "good people" but claims Goodwin thought she could be changed. ** In "secret footage" in a viral campaign for Lost: Series 2 Part 1 (Region 2) Libby tells Sayid "Deep down, she's a good person." * Tried to get a gun from Sawyer; succeeded by having sex with him and then taking it without his knowledge. * Intended to kill the fake Henry Gale, but could not bring herself to do it. * Was shot and killed by Michael after she gave him the gun when he offered to kill the fake Henry Gale for her. * Appeared to Mr. Eko in a dream after her death telling him to help John. * Was buried, along with Libby, in Three Minutes. Cortez, Ana-Lucía Cortez, Ana-Lucía Cortez, Ana-Lucía